Imperfecta simetría
by tic1.julio.pellejero
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado lo que debio soportar kid, despues del libro de Eibon?, pues lo vais averiguar. Es un kidxlizxpatty. Despues del libro de eibon, ligero AU.
1. Chapter 1 Pesadillas de un dios

**Imperfecta simetría**

Normal POV

Era una noche apacible y tranquila en Death City con la luna sonriendo maniacamente con sangre cayéndole por los labios, una noche corriente en la ciudad de la muerte, en noches como estas el hijo del shinigami soñaba con objetos o personas que tuvieran rasgos de su ideal de belleza, la simetría. Pero esta noche no era apacible para el joven shinigami conocido por Death The Kid, o Kid para sus amigos.

Kid POV

**Estoy en una oscuridad absoluta, no hay nada, ni derecha ni izquierda, ni arriba o abajo. Antes es de estar atrapado en ese maldito libro este hubiera sido mi paraíso en la tierra, por culpa de mi obsesión por la simetría, me deje llevar por la locura que tanto detesto. Sino llega a ser por mis amigos y Black Star, hubiera dejado de lado las enseñanzas de mi padre y hubiera erradicado toda vida del mundo convirtiéndolo en nada, fallando así en mi deber como shinigami.**

**Aun así esta oscuridad, me asusta, me recuerda a mi niñez, a la soledad que me embargaba de crío. ¡No lo aguanto más!.**

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Quien sea por favor.

- Jajajaja, vaya que eres patético fragmento.

**Esa voz profunda, me es familiar pero es imposible.**

- ¡Tu!

- Si, yo.

**Allí delante de mi se encontraba la Masa Negra, un miembro de los ocho guerreros antiguos, representante de la locura del poder. Esta tal y como lo recordaba, una masa informe de color negro.**

Tu, maldito ¿Qué haces aqui?.

Jeje. No te sorprendas tanto fragmento, soy un dios después de todo.

Pero ¿Por qué estas aqui?

Podría decirse que soy la representación de todos tus miedos.

¡Yo no tengo miedo a nada!

Si que lo tienes y te lo voy a demostrar. ¡JAJAJAJA!.

**Esa ultima carcajada me ha helado la sangre, pero no puede hacerme nada, soy el futuro shinigamí no puedo tener miedo a nada, ¿No?**

**Entonces veo como se disuelve delante de mí y la oscuridad se vuelve más densa, al menos eso me parece a mí. Pero entonces veo una mascara de calavera familiar y un peso que ni siquiera sabia que tenia en el pecho, se alivia.**

- ¡Padre!Padre!

**Voy corriendo hasta el, pero veo que algo no esta bien su mirada se posa en mi y siento algo que jamás he sentido con el, miedo.**

Tú no eres mi hijo, has fallado.

Pero padre … .

Pero ¡nada!, has fallado como shinigami y como hijo. Un shinigami debe representar el orden y tú has sucumbido a la locura, mi propio hijo. Eres un ser que jamás debió haber existido.

**Entonces veo como se va sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.**

Padre, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes.

**Y siento como mi mundo empieza a rescrebajarse, porque las palabras de mi padre, son las mismas palabras que pienso sobre mi mismo cada día desde que salí de ese maldito libro pero que fuera mi propio padre quien me lo dijera, dolía, dolía mucho.**

- Jejejeje, prepárate, fragmento por que lo peor esta por empezar.

**Vuelvo a notar como esta oscuridad se vuelve a hacer mas densa pero no me importa porque veo dos figuras acercarse y mi corazón se empieza a llenarse de felicidad, son mis armas gemelas, las hermanas Thompson.**

¡Liz!, ¡Patty!, estáis aquí.

**Ambas me responde con un bufido, como si mi mera presencia les molestara, ahora que me fijo bien no llevan su típica ropa de vaquera sino la ropa que llevaban cuando vivían en las calles de Brooklyn.**

Chicas, ¿Qué os pasa? soy yo Kid

Ese es precisamente el problema.

¿Qué?

Que ya no te necesitamos mas

¡SI!, ¡SI!, Eso.

Pero pensaba que erais mis amigas.

¿Amigas?, ¿de un niñato rico como tu? y ¿Qué además que tiene una obsesión con la simetría? ¡Jamás!.

Pero pensaba…

Solo te utilizamos y ahora que hemos obtenido todo lo que queríamos de ti, ya no te necesitamos.

Si, te hemos utilizado y ahora que tenemos dinero tendremos novios mucho mejores que tu ¿verdad, sissy?.

Verdad, Patty.

**Y habiendo dicho eso, se marchan riéndose cruelmente acaso lo hacen a propósito, ya no me importa, solo siento el retumbar de mi corazón, latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho, también noto algo húmedo que baja por mis mejillas, ¿lágrimas?. Siento como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y solo hay un espacio vacío allí y noto como mi sangre intenta llenar ese espacio vacío pero es imposible, sus palabras la han hecho imposible. Ellas son mi vida si algo les sucediera alguna de ellas, yo no sabría que hacer pero habiéndome dejado así de lado me destrozaba por dentro.**

**Siento como la oscuridad a mi alrededor se esta volviendo más densa, tanto como si fuera agua y me estoy ahogando. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!**

NNNOOO!

**Intento recuperar el aire, el aire entra forzosamente en mis pulmones.**

- Menos mal solo ha sido un mal sueño **solo ha sido un mal sueño.**


	2. Capitulo 2 La misión

**Imperfecta simetría**

**Anterior capitulo**

"**Siento como la oscuridad a mi alrededor se esta volviendo más densa, tanto como si fuera agua y me estoy ahogando. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!**

NNNOOO!

**Intento recuperar el aire, el aire entra forzosamente en mis pulmones.**

- Menos mal solo ha sido un mal sueño **solo ha sido un mal sueño."**

**Capitulo 1: la misión**

Normal POV

- ¡NNNOO!

Ese grito desgarrador retumbo por toda la mansión despertando al resto de sus ocupantes, es decir, a Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson.

- ¡Kid!

- ¡Kiddo-kun!

Ambas todavía en sus respectivos pijamas y con los nervios a flor de piel, se dirigen rápidamente a la habitación de Kid, estando esta al final del respectivo pasillo, justo en el medio, acorde con sus gustos.

Liz y Patty POV

**Que puede haberle pasado a Kid, debe ser algún recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido durante su secuestro. ¡Maldito Noah!.**

**Pobre Kid-kun, esa pesadilla debe de haber sido muy mala para que esos sentimientos de soledad y tristeza, se hallan transmitido a través de nuestro vínculo de almas, el primer paso para la resonancia de almas, seguramente sean recuerdos de lo que paso dentro del libro de Eibon. Se que algo paso allí dentro, algo que ni Black Star quiere contar, algo muy malo ya que aunque Kid tenia su obsesión con la simetría y esta se transmitía a través de la resonancia de almas, pero no era lo mismo que sentí durante la batalla contra Noah, lo que sentí fue oscuro y maligno. Se que sissy también lo sintió pero Kid no quiere hablar de ello y ha diferencia de el, nosotras no sabemos nada de su pasado y estoy harta de que no confíe en nosotras lo suficiente para contarnos sus temores.**

Kid POV

**Oigo como abren la puerta de un portazo, son Liz y Patty. ¡Maldita sea!, no puedo enfrentarme a ellas no después de la pesadilla **

- Jejejeje, no decías que no tenias miedo, fragmento. Entonces ¿Por qué estas temblando?

- Pensaba que solo eras una pesadilla.

- Ya te lo dije, soy la representación de tu locura y tus miedos, así que no me voy a ningún sitio.

**He debido estar ensimismado un rato por que me doy cuenta, de que mis armas me miran preocupadas.**

- Kid, ¿estas bien?

- Kiddo-kun, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

**Les miro a los ojos y veo calidez y preocupación, no frialdad y desden como en mi pesadilla pero aun así no puedo preocuparlas mas de lo que ya están así que digo la primera mentira que se me viene a la cabeza.**

- Si, he tenido una pesadilla horrible en la que todo estaba asimétrico y yo no podía ordenar nada, ha sido terrible.

**Miro el reloj, son las siete y media, que hora más asimétrica para levantarme pero no me importa tengo que despejarme un poco.**

- Esperad que me arregle un poco y os preparo algo de café. ¿vale?

- Kiddo-kun, ¡yo quiero chocolate!

- Pues chocolate caliente será.

**Intento darles una sonrisa pero se que no llega a mis ojos.**

Liz y Patty POV

** Intento concentrarme en la mentira de Kid en vez de en su cuerpo, maldita sean mis pervertidos pensamientos y maldita sea su perfecto cuerpo, tiene que ser un dios con ese cuerpo blanco casi etéreo a la luz de la luna y sin ninguna cicatriz a pesar de las duras batallas que hemos pasado. ¡Ponte una camisa, por favor! Sino no respondo de mis actos. Veo a Patty mirarlo también con rubor en las mejillas y con una mirada extraña en ella**.

- ¿Pasa algo?

** Veo a Kid con una mirada de preocupación en nosotras, inocente a pesar de la situación.**

- No, nada solo que mi café lo quiero cortado

Normal POV

El resto de la mañana pasa con relativa tranquilidad tomando sus respectivos cafés y chocolate, con la preocupación de las hermanas por la mentira del hijo del shinigami pero su imposibilidad de sacar el tema a colación y las evasivas de Kid para evitar sacar el tema, pasa el tiempo hasta las horas de clases. Las primeras horas pasan con rapidez para las hermanas y para Kid, aunque por motivos muy diferentes las hermanas preguntándose que pudo aterrorizar tanto a su técnico y Kid asustado por el sueño en si. Así llega la hora del almuerzo.

Liz y Patty POV

- Me voy a la biblioteca ya os alcanzare luego

**Estoy preocupada por Kid, ha estado evitando el tema de la pesadilla y ni Patty ni yo hemos podido hacerle hablar pero tiene que haber sido algo aterrador porque el también ha estado en estado de pensamiento profundo de esta mañana, tengo que hablarlo con alguien junto con Patty, seguro que Tsubaki y Maka pueden ayudarme.**

- Hola Tsubaki, hola Maka.

- Hola Liz, Patty.

- Hola Liz-chan, Patty-chan.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

**y antes de que pueda responder Maka, Patty le contesta, sorprendiéndome, con una voz seria, muy rara en ella.**

- Que Kid nos ha mentido.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre su pesadilla.

**Entonces les explico todo lo que ha pasado, sobre el grito, la transmisión de sentimientos a través de nuestro vinculo y su mentira sobre la simetría.**

- ¿Tal vez, podría ser verdad lo que os ha dicho?

- No, ha tenido pesadillas sobre simetría antes y te aseguro que no transmitía las mismas sensaciones de soledad y desesperación.

- Entonces podría ser algún recuerdo de su secuestro.

- ¿Por qué entonces Kiddo-kun, no nos ha contado nada?

- Debe ser difícil para el Patty, sois sus mejores amigas seguro que no quiere preocuparos.

**Es cierto Kiddo-kun, siempre nos ha cuidado a sissy y a mi, nos ha tratado como cenicientas pero antes de que pueda seguir con mi carril de pensamientos se oye un mensaje de megafonía **

"**Spartoi reúnanse en la Death Room"**

**Entonces aparece Kid, impecable como siempre con sus monas lineas Sanzu **

- ¿Nos vamos?

**Y sissy y yo nos agarramos a cada uno de sus brazos y vamos directamente a la Death Room. Veo las caras de rabia y celos de las demás chicas de shibusen, aunque Kid no lo sepa es uno de los chicos más codiciados de la academia, todas quieren tenerlo pero que se jodan Kid es nuestro, de sissy y mío y no pensamos compartirlo.**

Normal POV

Dentro de la Death Room esta como siempre el alegre Shinigami-sama

- ¡Hola! ¡Holitas!

- Chichue, ¿Cuál es la misión?

-OH, Kiddo no tendrías que ser tan serio ¿sabes?

-Gracias por tu preocupación chichue pero ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Esta bien, esta bien, hay un grupo de demonios en Japón que se denominan así mismo "Death gods" y quiero que los eliminies.

- ¿Es necesario que vaya todo Spartoi?, Shinigami-sama

-Así es Ox-kun por que son unos demonios bastante poderosos y un solo técnico no podría con todos ellos, además vuestras facultades combinadas resultaran cruciales para la finalización de la misión. ¿Esta todo claro?

-¡Si, shinigami-sama!

-Podéis marcharos, suerte Kiddo-kun

-Adiós, chichue.

Así empieza la misión de Spartoi, la misión que ayudara a Kid a revelar sus auténticos sentimientos hacia las hermanas Thompson. ¿Qué sucederá?, No os lo perdáis en el siguiente capitulo "el verdadero aspecto de un dios".

Chichue- Honorable padre


	3. Chap 3 El verdadero aspecto de un dios

**Imperfecta simetría**

**Anterior capitulo**

"Dentro de la Death Room esta como siempre el alegre Shinigami-sama

¡Hola! ¡Holitas!

Chichue, ¿Cuál es la misión?

OH, Kiddo no tendrías que ser tan serio ¿sabes?

Gracias por tu preocupación chichue pero ¿Cuál es la misión?

Esta bien, esta bien, hay un grupo de demonios en Japón que se denominan así mismo "Death gods" y quiero que los eliminies.

¿Es necesario que vaya todo Spartoi?, Shinigami-sama

Así es Ox-kun por que son unos demonios bastante poderosos y un solo técnico no podría con todos ellos, además vuestras facultades combinadas resultaran cruciales para la finalización de la misión. ¿Esta todo claro?

¡Si, shinigami-sama!

Podéis marcharos, suerte Kiddo-kun

Adiós, chichue."

**Capitulo 2: el verdadero aspecto de un dios**

Normal POV

**El vuelo hasta Japón era bastante largo incluso con la velocidad de los aviones de Death City, así que Spartoi tenía tiempo de relajarse y descansar después de todos los acontecimientos durante el enfrentamiento de Noah. Las chicas disfrutaban hablando de revistas, modelos y futuras actividades que podrían realizar durante su viaje por Japón, en cambio los chicos estaban algo mas dispersos: Black Star y Soul estaban hablando animadamente junto con Kilik, Harvard estaba leyendo un libro y Ox, bueno intentaba ligar sutilmente con Kim, si con "sutil" nos referimos a echarse prácticamente encima de ella recibiendo como respuesta un "cariñoso" puñetazo de la pelirosa dejándolo inconsciente para el resto del viaje haciendo que el resto del grupo se echara unas risas a su costa, el único que parecía no haberse dado de cuenta del echo era nuestro querido Kid pues estaba sumido en lo mas profundo de su alma para intentar buscar explicaciones a su pesadilla.**

Kid POV

**Cierro los ojos del mundo exterior, intentando encontrar la concentración necesaria para llegar a los rincones más profundos de mi alma. Cuando los vuelvo ha abrir me encuentro en mi alma, un cementerio con un cielo despejado de color azul cyan con nubes esponjosas de color blancas, un cielo muy parecido al del Death Room de mi padre. No suelo adentrarme tan profundamente en mi alma principalmente para que Liz y Patty no puedan entrar aquí, no es que no confíe en ellas pero aquí hay demasiados recuerdos de mi niñez, de la oscuridad de mi legado como shinigami y de mis miedos, ellas dependen de mi, todo el mundo depende de mi y no puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad sino ellas estarían en peligro.**

**Es extraño antes pensaba que los humanos no eran mas que escoria que no merecían que un dios velara por ellos, pero entonces me encontré con ellas y a pesar que me intentaron robar y me golpearon las seguí y ambas me demostraron la fortaleza y aun así pureza que el ser humano puede tener. Por eso la quise tener como armas, no solo por su simetría aunque esa fuera la razón que les di a ellas para acogerlas, sino por sus caracteres distintos pero complementarios.**

**Es raro y va en contra de las enseñanzas del shinigami pero creo que si tuviera que elegir entre salvar el mundo o a Liz y Patty, elegiría a las hermanas porque sin ellas mi vida no seria lo mismo, se que es egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo. Liz es la tranquilidad y la paciencia cuando mi alma esta turbia y confundida, Patty es la vitalidad y la inocencia que saca mi alma de mi monotonía y le da emoción a mi vida, ambas son las únicas que pueden sacarme de mi propia oscuridad y dar algo de color a mi mundo monocromático de blanco y negro, las únicas que traen algo de caos a mi vida ordenada y la convierten en algo equilibrado.**

**Me dirijo hacia el centro de la habitación pasando entre las tumbas hasta llegar a un espejo negro con calaveras adornando su contorno y la superficie del espejo es liquida también de color negro, veo mi reflejo en el, aunque hay una cosa que me desconcierta mis líneas sanzu, dos de ellas están completas. Aunque veo como empieza a transformarse en la Masa Negra.**

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No te lo dije antes, soy la representación de tus miedos, tu herencia de shinigami y tu locura.

- ¿Por que me molestaste con esos sueños?

- ¿no quieres ser un dios perfecto? Entonces debes liberarte de tus ataduras humanas.

- ¿Eso incluye a Liz y a Patty?

- Exactamente

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que no te merecen solo son unas ratas a las que perdonaste la vida para no estar solo.

- ¡no es cierto!

- Si lo es y lo sabes, sino ¿porque jamás has usado tu verdadero poder enfrente de ellas o de alguno de tus denominados amigos? Lo mas cercano que estuviste de usar toda tu fuerza fue contra ese shinobi pelo pincho y lo venciste usando solamente el talón o cuando te enfrentaste a ese vampiro, Mosquito. ¿Sabes porque? Por que temes que te abandonen cuando les muestres tu poder y por tanto la oscuridad que hay dentro de tu alma.

**Entonces la Masa Negra va tomando lentamente mi forma, salvo por algunas diferencias: va vestido con la capa de shinigami, lleva puesta una mascara de hueso parecida a la que mi padre llevaba hace tiempo y hay cinco hendiduras negras que le atraviesan los labios.**

- Este es el poder que podrías alcanzar si sucumbieras a la locura, un poder aun mayor que el de tu padre.

- ¡Jamás!, me oyes nunca volveré a sucumbir a la locura.

- Eso ya lo veremos fragmento.

**Súbitamente me agarra del cuello y me arrastra hacia dentro del espejo, me siento impotente ante el, ¡Maldita sea! No puedo escapar. Cierro los ojos para evitar mirar en esa oscuridad.**

- ¡Kid!, ¡Kid!

- ¡Kiddo-kun!, ¡Kiddo-kun!

**Noto como alguien me menea y abro los ojos, son Liz y Patty, vuelvo a abrirlos para ajustar mis ojos a la luz y mirarlas mejor, las miro y me doy cuenta de que en esos ojos azules solo hay preocupación. ¡Maldita sea!, otra vez las he preocupado por mis entupidos miedos.**

- ¿Que ocurre chicas?

- Nada, ya hemos llegado a tierra

- ¿Estas bien Kiddo-kun?

- Si, no os preocupéis

Liz y Patty POV

**Vamos bajando con el resto de Spartoi, sigo preocupada, se que Kiddo-kun ha vuelto ha mentirnos y se que sissy también lo ha visto, intercambiamos miradas, nos damos la mano y entramos en una resonancia muy baja, lo suficiente para poder dejar que nuestros pensamientos fluyan entre nosotras.**

- Sissy, ¿Qué crees que esta molestando ha Kiddo-kun?

- No los se pero sea lo que sea parece que lo esta atormentando desde lo de Noah

- ¿Po..podría ser que lo torturaran?

- No creo que sea eso, es algo mucho mas oscuro ¿te has dado cuenta de que Kid esta algo inquieto cada vez que esta con Black Star? Y tambien ¿de que Black Star no ha hablado de nada después que fuera a rescatar a Kid?

- Claro que me he dado cuenta pero ¿Cómo ayudamos a Kiddo-kun?

- No lo se pero tenemos que hacerlo

- Claro, Sissy se lo debemos a Kiddo-kun

**Entonces noto algo viniendo de Patty, un sentimiento hacia Kid que no pensaba que ni siquiera existía, amor y antes de que me de cuenta la pregunta sale de mis labios**

- Patty ¿amas a Kid?

- Claro, sissy igual que tu

- No Patty me refiero a gustar-gustar

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, que si lo amo igual que tu

**Patty me ha contestado a esa pregunta como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo y entonces la realización me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos. Amo a ese maldito crío desde el principio pero solo me di cuenta cuando Noah lo rapto, pero entonces yo tengo que apartarme para que Patty y Kid puedan ser felices, es imposible que Kid se fije en mi, no soy digno de el y esa afirmación hace que mi interior se llene de tristeza. Entonces Patty me dice algo que me deja anonadada.**

- Oye, Sissy no te pongas triste podemos compartir a Kid

- ¿Compartir?

-Claro somos hermanas ¿no?, además se que Kiddo-kun nos ama a los dos. Así seremos los tres felices con que no te pongas triste, ¿·kay?

**Esas palabras viniendo de ella me dan esperanza y me dan gran felicidad.**

- Okay

**Solo espero que Kid no nos rechace a ninguna de las dos por nuestros sentimientos. **

Normal POV

Ya en Japón, el grupo Spartoi empieza con sus investigaciones para averiguar el paradero de los "Death gods" gracias al lenguaje natal de Tsubaki y Black Star y el dominio de varios lenguajes por parte de Kid, limitando su radio de acción al pueblo de Akita. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el lugar, llegan antes del mediodía, pero se encuentran con pueblo prácticamente desierto.

- Vaya, así que esto es Akita ¿eh?

- Si, Killik

- Pues no es para tanto, Jackie

- EEEOOOOOOH! Será mejor que salgáis ya que vuestro dios ha llegado a vuestra birria de pueblo. Así que salid para que esta estrella os alumbre con su presencia.

- Creo que no hay nadie aquí Black Star

- Tsubaki tiene razón, no noto a nadie con mi percepción de almas

- ¿Estas segura Maka?

- Si, Soul

Pero entonces una bruma negra sale por todas partes, dejando inconsciente a todos los miembros de Spartoi

Kid POV

**Me despierto y lo primero que veo no me gusta en absoluto. Son a Liz y Patty agarrada por sus muñecas y con los brazos hacia arriba, agarradas por dos demonios uno de ellos alto y alargado y el otro alto también pero mucho más musculoso, ambos eran grotescos, con los dientes con forma de tiburón y con narices alargadas. Las chicas forcejeaban por liberarse.**

**Sigo viendo a mí alrededor y veo también agarradas a Tsubaki, Jackie, Kim y Maka.**

**En cambio, el resto de mis compañeros estaban aprisionados contra el suelo, forcejeando por liberarse. Siento a varios demonios, unos veinte más o menos, entonces veo acercarse a una mujer pelirroja atractiva sin lugar a dudas pero yo me estoy fijando mas en su alma roja, su longitud de alma y locura era la más poderosa de todas, seguramente la líder del grupo.**

- vaya, tengo a un shinigami a mis pies. Eso es indicativo de nuestro poder ¿no es así, chicos?

- ¡SSSSIIII!

- Bueno shinigami, como comprenderás mis compañeros y yo tenemos un poco de hambre y ya que tus amigos y tu tenéis unas almas apetitosas, espero que no te importe si os las devoramos.

**Y oigo como se ríe con una risa loca**

**- **Jefa, ¿podemos divertirnos un poco con las chicas?, es que hace tiempo que no tenemos algo de acción

**Veo como tocan los pechos de las chicas y también veo como con sus malditas lenguas chupan las caras de mis armas y siento algo que no había sentido nunca una sensación de posesión hacia mis armas y de odio hacia esos asquerosos demonios.**

**Entonces oigo la voz de la Masa Negra en mi cabeza**

- Déjate llevar por la locura

- Si

**Y todo se vuelve negro.**

Liz y Patty POV

**Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacer a Patty pero la cara de Kid me empieza a dar miedo, sus flequillo negro le tapa sus ojos y tiene una expresión indescifrable.**

- Claro que si chicos porque nosotros somos los dioses de este lugar

**Entonces Kid hace algo que ninguno se esperaba que hiciera, se empieza a reír descontroladamente**

- ¿de que te ríes, shinigami?

**Pero Kid ni se inmuta, continúa riéndose cada vez mas alto, con una risa cada vez mas seca y fría, una risa que nunca le había oído en el. Me esta asustando de verdad porque no se si se ha vuelto loco.**

**Pero de repente la risa cesa y con ella Kid desaparece de mi vista.**

**¡Kiddo-kun ha desaparecido!, entonces noto algo pegajoso y caliente resbalando por mi espalda, ¡es sangre! y veo como los demonios que nos atrapaban a mí y a Sissy han perdido sus cabezas, explotando para rebelar sus almas rojas.**

- ¿Creéis que sabéis lo que es ser un dios?

**Ha dicho esas palabras con una voz de ultratumba impropia de ella**

- ¿Creéis que sabéis la presión que conlleva?

**Entonces las extremidades de los demonios que agarraban a las demás chicas van explotando. Brazos, piernas y cabezas se van repartiendo por el suelo, la sangre se esparce por todas partes creando ríos alrededor y Kiddo-kun sigue apareciendo y desapareciendo, los gritos de desesperación de los demonios que intenta escapar, llenan el aire.**

- ¿Creéis que sabéis la soledad que conlleva?

**Oigo como Kid sigue hablando con esa voz de ultratumba pero también noto una nota de tristeza y dolor en sus palabras. Entonces Kid aparece delante del demonio que expreso su deseo de jugar con nosotras y le agarra del cuello con un solo brazo levantándolo del suelo y de repente sus brazos calavera salen de su espalda y empiezan agarrar su piel, de un súbito tirón le arranca la piel a tiras dejando un cuerpo rojo con sus músculos a la vista. No puedo mirar, en cambio miro a Kid y veo distinta su apariencia: lleva puesta una mascara de calavera aterrorizante, su capa de shinigami, sus líneas Sansu brillantes encima de su cabeza, dos de ellas unidas y unas cinco líneas negras atraviesan sus labios.**

**Veo a la líder y ultimo demonio vivo, arrodillarse y empezar a llorar y a suplicar por su vida.**

- ¡por favor!, ten piedad de mi, no me mates

- La muerte no tiene piedad ni misericordia

**Entonces noto como la alma de Kid me atraviesa expandiéndose, veo a Maka con los ojos abiertos, la longitud del alma de Kid debe de ser enorme por que noto también las caras de asombro en las caras de Ox, Kim y Black Star.**

- yo te condeno a muerte

**Después veo como la mano de mi técnico, aunque ahora parece mas bien una garra, atraviesa el pecho de la demonio arrancando su alma roja de un violento tirón gritando "castigo", en vez del habitual "recolección" para cosechar almas y noto que de la palma de la mano que sostiene el alma demoníaca empiezan a crepitar unas llamas negras a su alrededor.**

**Vuelvo a fijarme en Maka que sigue con los ojos abiertos a más no poder pero noto algo más, su cara esta pálida como si estuviera viendo algo realmente horrible y tuviera ganas de vomitar, lo peor de todo es la sonrisa de oscura satisfacción que tiene Kid, grito junto con mi hermana a lo máximo de mis pulmones para sacarlo de su trance.**

- ¡Kid!

- ¡Kiddo-kun!

**La sonrisa se borra de sus labios y se vuelve lentamente con una cara de sorpresa y miedo como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.**

Kid POV

**Noto con oscura satisfacción como el alma de ese demonio grita de agonía en su purgatorio particular. Entonces oigo a Liz y a Patty gritar mi nombre y me doy cuenta de lo que ellas han visto todo, me vuelvo lentamente y poso mi mirada en ellas, veo que en sus ojos hay algo que jamás espere ver cuando me miraran a mi, miedo.**

- ¡Vamos fragmento! mátalos a todos y alcanza tu simetría perfecta

- No, no, no, ¡NNNNOOO!

**Entonces invoco a mis jets para marcharme de aquí, no quiero seguir viendo sus miradas de miedos.**

**No os perdáis el siguiente capitulo "la oscuridad de la muerte", donde las hermanas aprenderan sobre el oscuro pasado de Kid y su herencia como shinigami.**

**Vocabulario/Traducción**

**Shinigami: dios de la muerte**

**Sama: sufijo empleado empleado con personas de mayor estatus social o poder.**


	4. Chap 4 la oscuridad de la Muerte

**Imperfecta simetría**

**Anterior capitulo**

"Kid POV

**Noto con oscura satisfacción como el alma de ese demonio grita de agonía en su purgatorio particular. Entonces oigo a Liz y a Patty gritar mi nombre y me doy cuenta de lo que ellas han visto todo, me vuelvo lentamente y poso mi mirada en ellas, veo que en sus ojos hay algo que jamás espere ver cuando me miraran a mi, miedo.**

¡Vamos fragmento! mátalos a todos y alcanza tu simetría perfecta

No, no, no, ¡NNNNOOO!

**Entonces invoco a mis jets para marcharme de aquí, no quiero seguir viendo sus miradas de miedo."**

**Capitulo 3: La oscuridad de la muerte**

Liz y Patty POV

- ¡Kid!

- ¡Kiddo-kun!

**¡Maldita sea! Kiddo-kun se ha vuelto ha marchar, ¡ni siquiera nos ha escuchado a Sissy ni a mi!, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ha huido así, como si nos tuviera miedo?, ¡no lo entiendo!.**

**Sigo gritando para que Kid vuelva pero ya esta muy lejos de aquí, ¡otra vez, por mi miedo lo hemos perdido!.**

**Su cara cuando se fijo en nosotros era de puro terror como si hubiera echo algo horrible, cuando en realidad nos ha salvado la vida a todo Spartoi.**

- Liz, ¡basta ya!

**Es Tsubaki quien me ha dicho eso**

- Tsubaki yo…, yo tengo que seguir intentándolo

- No va ha servir, así que cálmate, he informemos a Shinigami-sama

**En ese mismo instante me echo a llorar y noto como Tsubaki me abraza para intentar tranquilizarme, estamos así un rato mientras noto como los rios que han formado mis lagrimas no parecen parar.**

**Sissy esta siendo ayudada por Tsubaki, con que no tengo que preocuparme pero oigo Soul gritar.**

- Maka, ¿estas bien?, ¿Maka?, ¡maldita sea, reacciona de una puta vez!.

- Yo.. Soul, he tenido tanto miedo

**Veo como Maka se echa a llorar mientras Soul la abraza tiernamente,¿pero de que habrá tenido miedo Maka?, ¿de Kid?**

**Mientras me interno en esos pensamientos nada agradables, Kim dice un "lo sabia" eso me enfada porque esa chica es una autentica bruja y no tiene ningún derecho ha decir nada malo de Kiddo-kun, así que usando una voz que no había usado desde mi tiempo en las calles.**

- ¿Qué sabias maldita bruja?

- Simple, que Kid no era tan bueno como parecía, nos estaba ocultando algo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso cariño?

- Esa técnica que ha asustado tanto a Maka, el "castigo" es una técnica oscura, aunque no pensaba que Kid la dominara

- Explícate, ¡ahora!

- ¡Vaya!, y yo que pensaba que sabíais todo sobre vuestro querido Kiddo-kun.

**Tenia ganas de matar a esa bruja pero antes de que me lanzara, veo como Jacqueline le suelta una colleja a su técnica.**

- ¡Kim!

- ¡Ouch!. Esta bien, Jackie, me explicare mejor, el "castigo del shinigami" es uno de los motivos por los que las brujas temen y odian tanto a Shinigami-sama.

- ¿Y que es?

- A eso voy Killik, sabéis que cuando un ser vivo muere su alma es incapaz de sentir dolor, ¿verdad?

- Si, eso ya lo sabemos cariño

- Incluso cuando los demonios devoran las almas o las armas demoníacas devoran las de los demonios, el ser en si no siente ningún dolor ni siquiera cuando este es absorbido.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso, con la técnica de Kid?

- Muy simple, esa técnica es capaz de torturar el alma y traerle un dolor inimaginable, es lo más parecido al infierno en la tierra.

- Eso es imposible, Kid no nos ocultaría eso a nosotras.

- Sino me crees Liz, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Maka lo que ha visto?

**Tengo miedo de preguntarle a Maka, principalmente porque todavía sigue llorando de miedo en los brazos de Soul. ¿Que puede haber sido tan horrible como para dejarla así?**

- Sussss, esta bien Maka, tranquila todo esta bien

- Yo lo siento, Soul

- ¿Qué has visto, Maka?

- ¡Era horrible! Liz, horrible cuando Kid estaba usando su técnica, yo quería saber porque el alma del demonio estaba tan agitada cuando normalmente no sucede eso así que he realizado un resonancia con ella y lo que sentido era un dolor insoportable como si cada una de tus células les prendieran fuego a la vez.

- ¡Mientes!

- Es cierto Patty, además no solo el alma del demonio sino la de Kid también.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que Kid estaba impregnado en la locura, eso es lo que quiero decir Liz

**Ante la mención de la locura de Kid, Black Star se estremece imperceptiblemente pero antes de que pueda preguntarle nada, habla impidiéndome preguntarle.**

- Tenemos que informar a Shinigami-sama de lo sucedido

- Si

Normal POV

**Ante esta situación Liz, soplando en un espejo y marcando en el vaho del espejo el numero de la Death Room**

- 42-42-564

**El propio espejo reluce brillantemente antes de aparecer Shinigami-sama**

- Hola, holitas ¿Qué tal la misión Lizzie, Pattie?

**Al ver que no había una respuesta inmediata por parte de las armas de su propio hijo, la expresión del shinigami cambia rápidamente a una mas seria y mas grave, sin rastro de su usual humor**

- ¿Que ha sucedido?

- Después de acabar con los "Death gods" el solo, Kid se ha marchado y no sabemos donde

- ¿lo ha hecho todo el solo?

- Si, Shinigami-Sama

**Entonces Liz cuenta todo lo sucedido al antiguo shinigami lo mejor posible.**

Liz y Patty POV

**Al terminar de escuchar mi explicación de lo sucedido, Shinigami-sama se mantiene en silencio y el miedo se apodera de mi, empezando a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles como por ejemplo de que nos eche la culpa por haber perdido a su hijo por segunda vez, o tal vez nos recrimine por no ser mejore armas para Kid y nos eche de su casa. Pero antes de que pueda expresar mis temores en voz alta, Shinigami-Sama vuelve ha hablar.**

- Habéis dicho que el alma de Kid proyectaba locura, ¿no es cierto?

- Así es Shinigami-sama

- ¿Podrías describírmela, Maka?

- Si, era un deseo de imponer orden, de acabar con todo ser vivo y reducir todo a la nada absoluta.

**Así que eso es lo que Sissy y yo sentimos en la batalla contra Noah, lo que Kid transmitió durante nuestra resonancia.**

- ¿Había ocurrido antes Liz, Patty?

- No que nosotras sepamos, Shinigami-sama

**Entonces veo algo que no he visto ocurrir nunca en presencia de Shinigami-sama, su voz se torna triste, realmente triste y apagada, casi sin vida**

- Tendría que haberle dicho algo, haber hablado con el. espero que no sea demasiado tarde sino ella se enfadaría mucho conmigo ya me lo imagino gritándome ¡no seas tozudo y ve hablar con Kiddo, YA!

**¿Ella? Eso significa que Kid tiene una madre o mejor dicho tenia por el tono de voz de Shinigami-sama, ¿entonces como murió? ¿Dando a luz a Kid? O ¿en manos de un demonio?.**

**Ohh! Entonces Kiddo-kun tenia una mama ¿me pregunto como seria?¿seria guapa? ¿seria parecida a Kid?**

**Veo como Spirit le toca el hombro a Shinigami-sama y con una sonrisa triste le dice**

- Seguramente ya le hubiera agarrado a usted del pescuezo, Shinigami-sama

**Y con una carcajada amarga le contesta**

- Si, tienes razón

**Entonces todos nos quedamos en silencio absoluto, procesando lo que acabamos de descubrir sobre Kid hasta que Maka rompe el silencio.**

- ¿QUÉ KID TENIA UNA MADRE?

**Entonces Spirit hace algo que ninguno había visto, le grita a su querida hija con un tono de advertencia**

- ¡MAKA!

- Yo, lo siento Shinigami-sama

- No te preocupes, Maka es normal que os intereséis por Kiddo aunque no me extraña que no os halla contado nada de ella, para mi fue un golpe del que todavía no me he recuperado del todo seguramente, para el fue el doble de duro.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, Shinigami-sama?

- Por que Kid estaba muy unido a ella, era a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, mucho mas que a mi

**La voz de Shinigami-sama denota mucha tristeza al decir aquello, lo que aviva aun mas mi curiosidad sobre la madre de Kid, así que ante la anonadada cara de Sissy exteriorizo mis dudas con mis mejores ojos de ternero degollado.**

- ¿Cómo era la madre de Kiddo-kun? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Cómo tuvisteis a Kiddo-kun?

**Entonces noto como todo el mundo esta mirandome en un sepulcral silencio únicamente interrumpido por el grito de mi hermana**

- ¡Patty!

**Shinigami-sama sigue en silencio y empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor se a enfadado de verdad con Patty pero antes de que hablara para defender a mi hermana ante su ira, vuelve a hablar en una voz triste y resignada.**

- Esta bien Patty, os contare la historia

- YAH!

- Aunque no es una historia con final feliz.

Normal POV

**"Como toda buena historia, empezó hace mucho, mucho tiempo:**

**érase una vez, existía un ser llamado la Muerte era odiado por muchos, temido por todos pero el solo se dedicaba a cumplir con su deber, mantener el balance del mundo, una pesada carga que llevaba con orgullo. Como todos le temían nadie quiso conocerle así que se puso una mascara para ocultarle su rostro a sus enemigos, para aterrorizarlos aun mas si podía, era un ser con sentido del humor macabro, con inmisericordia acababa con las amenazas del mundo asegurando de controlar su propia locura para obtener el orden absoluto, que le dictaba el eliminar a todo y a todos de la faz de la tierra".**

- ¿usted también posee locura? Shinigami-sama

- Así es Maka, ¿nunca os habéis preguntado porque mi hijo esta tan obsesionado con el orden y la simetría?

- Si

- Esa obsesión es parte de su herencia como shinigami, "la locura del orden" que nos obsesiona con el orden absoluto, en su expresión mas oscura es el deseo de eliminar todo lo que halla en la faz de la tierra para obtener el sumun del orden, la nada.

- Pero su alma no refleja locura, Shinigami-sama

- Por que yo soy muchas mas viejo que mi hijo y puedo controlarlo mucho mejor aunque me avergüence decir que mas de una vez he tenido ataques de simetría bastante peores que los de mi hijo.

- Bueno continuemos con la historia

**"Entonces aparecieron las brujas, seres que desafiaron las leyes del mundo y a la Muerte misma, aun así la Muerte no se amedrento y formo su guardia personal que como el, tenia su propias locuras: poder, ira, lujuria, terror, conocimiento, avaricia y pereza que junto con el orden formaban ocho: los ocho generales. Durante mucho tiempo los siete generales ayudaron a la Muerte a traer el orden al mundo pero entonces el terror que tenia miedo de todo hasta de aquel a quien servia, decidió obtener mas poder mato a tres de los ocho y se convirtió en el primer Kinshin. Viendo la amenaza que había creado la Muerte lo enfrento en combate derrotándolo y sellándolo en su propia piel, lo oculto y la Muerte ligo su alma a la tierra cercana a al sello impidiendo que la locura del Kinshin se esparciera por el mundo.**

**En ese lugar creo una escuela para enseñar a los humanos a como enfrentarse a los demonios y recolectar sus almas, debido a que el ya no podía moverse mas debido al sello pero todo el mundo le seguía teniéndole miedo a la Muerte así que se le ocurrió una idea cambio su apariencia entera aunque seguía estando detrás de una mascara, cambio su personalidad a una mas alegre con una voz chillona e infantil, así estuvo durante mucho tiempo.**

**Entonces llego un día a la ciudad una niña muy energética y amable, se llamaba Persefone tenia ojos de color marrón y un cabello castaño ondulado, cuando llego la hora de conocer a la Muerte en persona, la Muerte pensaba que la chica se asustaría como todos los demás pero en vez de eso se río, algo contrariado la Muerte le pregunto el porque de la risa y**

**la chica le contesto con una voz muy segura de si misma "alguna día me casare contigo", la Muerte se sorprendió enormemente por su comentario porque nadie le había dicho eso jamás, aun así lo dejo correr. Pero con el paso de los años la chica se convirtió en una hermosa mujer llena de vida que seguía con las mismas intenciones de cuando era joven y la mismísima Muerte se sorprendió porque ansiaba esas atenciones viniendo de ella, su energía y vitalidad le prendían chispa a su vida haciendo que su voz resonara mas feliz que nunca y la chispa del amor surgió en el corazón del dios pero rápidamente intento taparlo pensando en sus responsabilidades no debían ser incumplidas. Así que intento por todos los medios posibles librarse de ella, de hacer que desistiera en su empeño y desenamorarla pero la bella mujer era terca y no cedió en su empeño, un día harto de la situación la Muerte llevo a la mujer al sello del Kinshin y le contó todo lo que había echo, le enseño cosas que hubieran horrorizado a una persona de por vida, le enseño su oscuridad, sus defectos y le pregunto que qué le parecía, que debía estar horrorizada y que no podían estar juntos por lo que el era.**

**Pero ella le sonrío, le abrazo y le dijo al oído "te quiero y me da igual lo que seas te quiero por lo que eres", entonces la Muerte se arrodillo por la impresión, le había enseñado toda su oscuridad todos sus secretos mas oscuros y perversos y aun así le quería, algo que jamás nadie en toda su larga vida le habían dicho, entonces se quito su mascara de hueso enseñando su rostro por primera vez en su larga existencia y con sus ojos dorados en lagrimas le pregunto si se quería casar con el, ella solo le dijo un si, después de eso la Muerte se quito su capucha enseñando un pelo largo de color gris con tres líneas blancas alrededor de su cabeza y entonces con esa declaración de amor yacieron como los enamorados que eran, después de aquello la Muerte jamás volvió a esconder su rostro**

**Pasaron los años y la feliz pareja fue bendecida con un hijo, un pequeño príncipe nacido de su amor y cinco años pasaron el hijo aprendía su deber, como la joven Muerte, de su padre y jugaba con su madre una familia feliz.**

**Pero entonces ocurriría algo que le enseñaría al joven príncipe su lección mas dura"**

- ¿Que lección, Shinigami-sama?

- La Muerte camina sola y como próxima muerte el también caminaría solo

**"Una mujer entro a trabajar al servicio de la Muerte, parecía una mujer normal pero era una bruja con la intención de robar el alma del joven príncipe, se celebraba una reunión muy importante a la que la Muerte tenia que asistir, pero no quería aburrir a su hijo ni a su esposa así que decidió irse sin ellos, oportunidad que la bruja uso para intentar apoderarse del alma del príncipe, pero su madre lucho para conservar la vida de su hijo dejándola muy malherida pero antes de que pudiera tocar al joven la Muerte llego y vio el estado de su hijo e esposa. Se enfureció como nunca, usando su fiel guadaña mortal se enfrento a la bruja, matándola con un sadismo que no había sentido en años. Después de acabar con la bruja y viendo el estado de su mujer, la Muerte cumplió con aquello que mas temía, recolectar la alma de su mujer y así enfrente de su traumatizado hijo realizo su cometido, fin de la historia.**

* * *

Primero de todo feliz dia de reyes y feliz año nuevo

segundo agradezco enormemente el apoyo de mi amiga Lissa Maku, el apoyo de lytha shinigamiy los consejos de Knight of hope asi que gracias de corazon

teercero gracias por vuestros reviews han llegado a 8 algunas malas lenguas diran que son pocas pero no me importa, a ver si ponemos a Kid contento con unos 88 simetricos fics

cuarto: mala noticia (buaahh) estoy con examenes, haber si me los quito de encima y continuo con este y otro fic que hare sobre la relacion padre-hija de Spirit y Maka


	5. Chapt 5 La muerte y sus pistolas part 1

**Primero de todo lamento la espera pero es que me deprimi con su falta de reviews , chicos y chicas su opinion cuenta asemas me alegra el corazon cuando alguien me escribe un review ya sea bueno o malo me gusta saber que hay gente que lee mi primer fic con algo de interes y segundo me frustre mucho cuando no podia conectar las dos partes para formar este capitulo asi que he decidido separarlo en dos partes y asi puedo escribirlo**

**por ultimo este capitulo me sirve de pie para mi fic paternofilial de Spirit y Maka, "el deber de un padre" habra un poco de kami-bashing asi que atentos.**

* * *

**Imperfecta simetría**

**Anterior capitulo**

**"Una mujer entro a trabajar al servicio de la Muerte, parecía una mujer normal pero era una bruja con la intención de robar el alma del joven príncipe, se celebraba una reunión muy importante a la que la Muerte tenia que asistir, pero no quería aburrir a su hijo ni a su esposa así que decidió irse sin ellos, oportunidad que la bruja uso para intentar apoderarse del alma del príncipe, pero su madre lucho para conservar la vida de su hijo dejándola muy malherida pero antes de que pudiera tocar al joven la Muerte llego y vio el estado de su hijo e esposa. Se enfureció como nunca, usando su fiel guadaña mortal se enfrento a la bruja, matándola con un sadismo que no había sentido en años. Después de acabar con la bruja y viendo el estado de su mujer, la Muerte cumplió con aquello que mas temía, recolectar la alma de su mujer y así enfrente de su traumatizado hijo realizo su cometido".**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La muerte y sus dos pistolas parte 1**

Liz y Patty POV

- Así es como termino la madre de Kid, asesinada por una bruja y yo recolectando su alma enfrente de el. Después de aquello yo volví a ocultar mi rostro y Kid se obsesiono con ser un shinigami perfecto como siempre había querido su madre.

**Yo siempre habia creido que Kiddo-kun nunca había tenido madre y por eso no era dado a enseñar sus emociones pero esto es muchísimo peor.**

**Hay algo que me inquieta en esa ultima afirmación sobre Kid en el tono de voz de Shinigami-sama.**

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Shinigami-sama?

- Mi hijo llego a perfeccionar las artes marciales del shinigami en menos de tres años cuando normalmente se tarda entre cinco y diez años. Mi hijo se sometío a tanta presión que seguramente si no hubiera sido por nuestro cuerpo especial se hubiera roto todos los huesos del cuerpo. Con seis años ya recolecto su primera alma de demonio y a los ocho consiguió su primera alma de bruja.

**Sabia que la fuerza de Kid tenia que haber venido de algún sitio pero jamas me imagine que habia sido tan duro, siempre pense que tenia esa fuerza por ser un shinigami no por tanto entrenamiento. Aunque pensaba que que Kid no habia empezado a recolectar almas de demonios hasta que llegamos nosotras. Siempre di tantas cosas por supuestas sobre Kid y resulta que ninguno de nosotros sabia nada de el, en cambio el sabia casi todo de nosotros.**

**!Sabia que Kiddo-kun, era especial!, aunque ahora se por que nos cuida tanto sissy y a mi, para no perdernos como a su madre, debió de ser muy doloroso para el.**

- Aquella fatídica noche, me deje llevar por lo mas oscuro de mi alma, realice una purga tanto de demonios como de brujas y sino llega a ser por tu padre, Maka. Seguramente hubiera acabado cediendo a mi locura y acabado destruyendo toda Death City

**Esa ultima afirmación me deja de piedra, imaginarme a Shinigami-sama tan enfadado como para destruir algo era impensable, siempre nos trataba con amabilidad, con una actitud tan infantil que muchos estudiantes no se tomaban enserio lo que Kid y su padre representaban, la Muerte, el final de toda vida.**

**Antes de preguntar a Shinigami-sama si sabe donde esta Kiddo-kun, Maka-chan me interrumpe**

- ¿Por mi padre, Shinigami-sama?

- Así es, si Spirit no me hubiera echo razonar, no se que hubiera llegado a pasar

**Parece imposible que el padre de Maka consiguiera hacer eso, quiero decir siempre había pensado que el padre de Maka era un mujeriego borracho. Alguna vez se lo exprese a Kid, pero siempre me decía que debía tenerle un poco mas de respeto, aunque pensaba que alguien tan rígido como Kid desaprobaría su actitud pero nunca lo hacia, aunque supongo que es por lo unidos que parecían estar. ****Parece ser que la mas sorprendida por estas afirmaciones era la propia Maka.**

- ¿Seguro que hablamos de mi padre, Shinigami-sama?

- Si, parece ser que tu padre no te ha explicado muy bien el porque tiene el titulo de mi "Death Scythe" personal, ¿no es así, Maka-chan?

**¿Como?, siempre pensé que papa-chan habia sido elegido por su forma de guadaña, aunque papa-chan ha puesto una cara muy seria por lo dicho por Shinigami-sama, casi como si no quisiera que Maka-chan no se enterara de eso.**

**- **No era necesario que Maka lo supiera, Shinigami-sama

- ¿Ni siquiera por su compañero, Spirit?

**Ante esa pregunta tanto Maka como Soul se sorprenden visiblemente aunque yo también estoy interesada ya que tanto Sissy como a mi nos falta una alma de bruja para convertirnos en Death Scythes.**

- Bueno, sera mejor que me explique un poco mejor, Maka. Cuando un arma alcanza el rango de Death Scythe, en teoría puede ser usada por mi, pero en la practica no es así.

- ¿Como que no es así, Shinigami-sama?

- Todas las Death Scythe pueden ser usadas por mi pero no todas pueden aguantar mi alma, de todas las actuales Death Scythe solo tu padre tenia una alma lo bastante fuerte como para soportar la mia o dicho de otro modo solo tu padre tiene una voluntad de vivir tan grande y un alma tan pura como para contrarrestar mi alma negativa y soportarla durante largos periodos de tiempo.

- ¿Esta seguro que estamos hablando del mismo hombre, Shinigami-sama?. Porque el hombre que yo conozco no es mas que un mujeriego borracho que no acierta nunca.

**Siempre había sabido que la relación de Maka y su padre nunca fue buena, ella nunca se molesto en ocultarlo pero ella tendría que estar agradecida que tiene un padre en el cual puede apoyarse y que la ama incondicionalmente, no como Patty y yo. Parece que Shinigami-sama esta de acuerdo con ese carril de pensamientos porque lo siguiente que dice cae con la fuerza de una tonelada de ladrillos**

- Entonces, Maka-chan, no conoces a tu padre en absoluto

**Después de esa afirmación Maka-chan se queda callada aunque en sus ojos muestran el resentimiento que tiene hacia su padre, en cambio papa-chan tenia los ojos tapados por su cabellos rojos pero su expresión expresaba tristeza y impotencia aunque no se porque. Pero quiero saber mas sobre la madre de Kiddo-kun**

**Despues de las palabras de Shinigami-sama, todos nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos ante la dureza en su voz y la afirmación en si pero Patty no se deja amilanar por nada y con una voz triste, algo insegura pregunta**

- Kiddo-kun y su madre estaban muy unidos, ¿verdad Shinigami-sama?

- Así es Patty, fue ella quien le regalo y le enseño a montar a Belzebub

**Espera ¿que?, siempre había pensado que Belzebub era una parte de Kid que ya había nacido con ella, no se me había ocurrido que se lo hubieran regalado, creo que estoy tan perdida como Patty en esto pero intento aclararme mis dudas**

**-** Pero pensaba que Belzebub era una parte de Kid, Shinigami-sama

- En cierto modo si, así es Liz, fue un pequeño fragmento de mi alma la que creo a Belzebub pero fue mi esposa quien me dio la idea de tubiera forma de monopatín

**Así que por eso Kid no dejaba que nadie se montara en Belzebub.**

**Vaya eso explica muchas cosas sobre Kiddo-kun y su relación con Belzebub, pero ante nuestro desconcierto Shinigami-sama se queda pensativo como si estuviera buscando algo.**

- ¿Pasa algo, Shinigami-sama?

-Hummm..., creo que Kiddo ha vuelto a Death City aunque no consigo localizarlo bien

- ¿Como?¿Kid esta en Death City?

- ¿Como ha llegado hasta Death City, Shinigami-sama?

- Por sus cohetes de Shinigami

**Aunque para Kim y los demas les pudiera parecer extraña esa respuesta para nosotras no, Kid nos explico hace mucho tiempo que sus cohetes podían volar muchísimo mas rápido que Belzebub pero eso significaba que teniamos que llegar a el cuanto antes.**

**Miro ha Sissy y veo que ambas hemos decidido que teniamos que ayudar a Kiddo-kun lo antes posible**

**-** Shinigami-sama tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Kiddo-kun

- Podríamos usar uno de los Jets de la academia, ¿no?

- Demasiado lento, hay otro método que os dejara en la posición mas cercana a mi hijo aunque tiene sus riesgos

- ¿Que método, Shinigami-sama?

- Los espejos

- !¿QUE?!

**Los demás nos estaban viendo a Sissy y a mi con una cara sorprendida después de semejante grito, aunque no era para menos Kiddo nos había explicado que viajar entre superficies reflectantes era una habilidad que solo el, Shinigami-sama y una Death Scythe llamada Tezca podían realizar, y que el mundo del espejo era un lugar donde solo se respiraba muerte y sufrimiento, donde todos tus miedos se exponían a flor de piel, donde un alma "débil" sucumbía a la locura sin remisión.**

**Kiddo nos había dicho que jamas usaríamos ese método de transporte hasta que no nos convirtiéramos en Death Scythes demostrándonos así su preocupación por nosotras pero si no había otro remedio para llegar a Kiddo-kun entonces Sissy y yo lo usaríamos sin titubeos**

**Mientras yo y Patty nos decidíamos, el cristal de la ventana con la que estábamos hablando con Shinigami-sama se estaba oscureciendo tomando la consistencia de un agua ennegrecida y desprendiendo muerte y frió a toneladas**

- Buena suerte, chicos.

Normal POV

Y dando todo Spartoi un paso decidido hacia el cristal gritaron

- !HALLA VAMOS!

* * *

**gracias por llegar hasta aqui abajo (T_T) por favor a ver si llegamos a los 88 simetricos reviews. dejad muchos reviews **


End file.
